A Bond of Two Heroes
by falling winter roses
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been trying to recover from their time in Tartarus after the Giant War. But one day, they kiss, and strange things start happening. What happens when Percy and Annabeth find out they are connected to a different world-a world filled with magic and even more dangers? Mainly Percy/Annabeth, Soul Bond. (THIS STORY HAS BEEN REWRITTEN! READ THAT ONE!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I didn't know if I should post this story right now. I mean, I am currently working on a bunch of other stories and I like to update regularly so… But my love for Percabeth won out. I hope you like this story.**

 **Title: The Bond of Two Heroes**

 **Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been trying to recover from their time in Tartarus after the Giant War. But one day, they kiss, and strange things start happening. What happens when Percy and Annabeth find out they are connected to a different world-a world filled with magic?**

 **NOTE: Percy/Annabeth had their adventures a year earlier in this story, making them still 16. I DON'T CARE! CHANGE THE PROPHECY! BLAH!**

 **One**

 **Discovery**

 _August 1st, 2016_

After the Giant War, all the demigods at the two camps had heightened nightmares. Even demigods who had played the smallest roles in battle had those horrible, horrible nightmares of the memories of screaming demigods falling in battle. Nightmares of the figure of Gaea rising.

But everybody knew it was worst for the Seven and the other three who had played such a large role in battle. They had horrible nightmares of what could've happened, of the horrible memories of the past war.

But it was the worst for Percy and Annabeth.

Even Nico was in better shape than them. After all, he had gone through Tartarus mostly unconscious. He had not met or fought so many monsters, so many horrible deities prowling in the darkness of the pit.

The two had nightmares every night, and sometimes they would have flashbacks of Tartarus.

Those were the worst.

So many memories of pain and suffering plagued the Seven, Thalia, Nico, and Reyna. Campers tried to wake up their cabin mates as they screamed, lost in a nightmare.

But it never worked. They could never wake until the end of the memory, until they woke, cold, sweaty, shivering with fear.

On the Monday of the last week of camp, Percy and Annabeth were sitting together at the lake, legs dangling in the water, holding hands.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what we were planning about our future at Camp Jupiter? Do you still want to go?"

Percy smiled. The first time he had smiled a true smile since Tartarus. "Of course, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled back. "Seaweed Brain."

They kissed.

Both felt a sudden sense of warmth go through their bodies.

 _What was that?_ Annabeth thought, confused.

 _What was that?_ Percy heard that voice in his head. Annabeth's voice. Surprised, he tuurned to Annabeth. "Why can I hear your thoughts?"

Annabeth froze. "Wait, what?"

"I'll think something. Like, talking to myself in my Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth's lips twitched upward in a faint smile.

 _So, what were our plans?_ Percy thought.

Annabeth heard his voice and turned, confused. "Why can I hear you in my head?"

"Telepathic conversation abilities?" Percy suggested. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe. I'll go to the Big House, you stay here. See if it works."

Annabeth rose and sprinted to the Big House.

 _Percy?_

 _Annabeth?_ Percy thought.

 _I'm here! So… that means we can speak through telepathy?_

 _I dunno. I'm confused._

 _Feel you there._

 _Maybe this is some sort of gift from the gods?_

 _Hadn't thought of that. There's a good possibility for that though._

 _Good advantage, huh?_

 _Yeah. Wait a second. Should we ask Chiron?_

 _I guess._

 _Wish you were here now._

 _Yeah, I miss you even.. Wait, it's been awhile since we separated, hasn't it?_

 _Actually...yeah, you're right!_

 _I asked a question, Wise Girl._

 _Yes!_

 _Oh, ok._

Annabeth sprinted back "Well, I guess we can just live with this," she sighed.

An owl swooped down, landing on the shore. It carried a single piece of paper.

* * *

Percy bent down, unwrapping the parchment tied to the owl's leg. The owl hooted, flying over to a nearby tree.

"It says to reply to the letter when possible, and it will stay until then," Annabeth said. Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"You can talk to owls?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Apparently, my mom is the goddess of owls. So yes, Percy."

Percy sighed. "Whatever. Now, what does this say?"

Percy started to read the letter. " _Dear Perseus and Annabeth Jackson,"_ Percy looked up. "Wait a second, we're married?"

Annabeth sighed. "I'm assuming the letter is going to explain, but no, I don't remember your proposal."

Percy shrugged. " _It has recently come to my attention, as keeper of the Jackson vault, that Lord Jackson-"_

"You're not a lord," Annabeth interrupted.

Percy sighed. "Quoting you, 'the letter is going to explain.'"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him as he continued.

" _-has found a lady-namely Annabeth Jackson, formerly Chase-"_

"I am still a Chase!" Annabeth said.

Percy sighed. "Can we finish this? With no more interruptions?"

" _-therefore giving both of you full access to your vault before the age of 17. However, it has also come to my attention that you are not yet married-"_

"Figures," Annabeth muttered.

" _-so I have discerned that you may be part of a strange phenomenon called the Soul-Bond. I have not dealt in this before, but I have met with Sally Jackson, formerly Lady. You have been hidden from the Wizarding World for some reason, a reason that Mrs. Jackson does not wish to give me. But she says now you may re enter the Wizarding World, learning what your forefathers learned. Please respond as soon as possible._

 _Yours,_

 _Master Thorenn"_

"Confused?" Annabeth asked Percy.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

* * *

 _3:30 PM_

Percy hummed along to the music in the radio as he drove back to his mom's apartment. Annabeth sat beside him in the passenger seat.

Earlier, Percy had used Annabeth's phone to call his mom and tell her he would be meeting her.

The owl was behind them in the backseat, hooting at random intervals.

"Here," he said, pocketing the keys. He took Annabeth's hand as they, the owl following them, walked up to the house. Percy entered, and found his mom there, baking cookies….

"Cookies!" Percy cried. It had been a long time since he had had those amazingly delicious blue chocolate chip cookies. His mother smiled and laughed.

"You were coming," she said. "I had to make some cookies for you."

"Yeah," Percy smiled. "We got this letter…"

He explained the his mom about the letter and the Soul Bond.

Mrs. Jackson pursed her lips. "Years ago, when you were born, I knew you would be accepted into Hogwarts or Ilvermorny-you were definitely good enough. But I wasn't sure about which school. I went to Hogwarts, but we are in America, so.. But anyway, Poseidon told me that it would not be well to mix you with the magical world, that you would need to stay in America. I agreed. I erased all records of you, but I could not fool the goblins. However, that would only be a problem when you turned 17. Poseidon told me not to worry about that, that your time as a demigod hero would culminate before your 17th birthday. But I did not know you would be a part of a Soul Bond. To answer the question of what is a Soul Bond, a Soul Bond is a connection where a couple share a half of each other's souls. It is usually considered a myth by wizards, but it is entirely real. Bond-mates can speak telepathically, can teleport to each other, can share each other's sight and hearing, and even feel emotions and pain and pleasure of the body. Soul-Bonds are very rare. Only two Soul Bonds have been successfully created."

"But what about the wizards?" Annabeth asked.

Mrs. Jackson smiled. "Well that, my dears, is a very long discussion." She set down a tray of cookies and winked. "Fortunately, we have that time."

 **A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I thought it was a good way to end the chapter, did you? Please review, fav, follow! I love reviews! You don't have to sign up, you know! Bye, next update soon!**


	2. Should I rewrite?

**A/n: 'ello there. So, it's been quite a friggin while since I uploaded this. I did originally start on the next chapter but came to an eventual writer's block (heh, ugh) and basically forgot about it, procrastinating and putting it off to continue for later.**

 **Now my writing's a hell of a lot better than it was then. Seriously, rereading this... I'm just cringing. So much. My main writing style has changed, yes, but I can write the style of Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling much better than I could when I first wrote this story.**

 **Anyway, if you guys think I should do a rewrite, please review! It only takes a second to type 'yes' and then you can go your own ways. I also have a new series started, called "Child of Night," and the first part (though admittedly boring) is up now. However, the second chapter... It'll start off with quite the kick in it. Trust me.**

 **I'll wait for a bit, see how many yeses I get, and then continue!**

 **Seriously, you guys, thank you for the reviews. I feel like my writing is so crap but you guys seem to like it (like wut)**

 **I hope I get to rewrite it XD**

 **Give me an excuse not to do physics and calc homework. Please.**

 **(okay i'm dead now)**


	3. REWRITE IS UPLOADED!

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! Ahhh, you all make me blush.**

 **The rewrite is up! Go check it out!**

 **Also: Please, please, PLEASE, go read part one of The Whispers. it's kind of boring but part two will be up soon so give it a follow, because the beginning of part two is epic in addition to the rest of the fic. trust me. i've started it. if you want you can skip over part one mostly because it's just diagon alley stuff, getting to hogwarts, sorting, blah blah. it's mostly character development and the sorting includes some foreshadowing. I swear! The update A/N that I posted to ask if you guys wanted a rewrite got 106 new views with 2 chapters and 1561 words, while my The Whispers (for which I have much more inspiration than this, and has like 7000 something words) has been up for a day longer than the update of the old version of this. and has 41 FRIGGIN VIEWS. make me happy, will you, guys?**


End file.
